primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/Miranda Frigon Interview
Primeval: New World unit publicist Crystal Braunwarth put ZEM in contact with Miranda Frigon for an interview. Miranda Frigon plays Ange Finch in New World. Thank you very much Miranda for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- as Ange Finch]] ---- 1. How did you become involved in Primeval: New World? Well, I worked on Sanctuary about 5 or 6 years ago, first on the web series and then again when it got picked up to air on Sci Fy. Martin Wood was Producing the show as well as directing and he and I hit it off. I had a blast working with him. Cut to 6 years later, this project came up. I auditioned for Martin in L.A., where he came to do a search for the leads. I flew up to Vancouver, tested for the part and got the offer a torturous 2 weeks later. 2. Do you know if anyone else was interested in the role? There were a lot of Canadian actresses who auditioned at the L.A. search and they obviously did sessions in Vancouver and Toronto as well. I know Julia Benson from Stargate Universe one… I actually had originally auditioned for the Dylan character, so when I flew into Vancouver I tested for both Dylan and Ange. It turned out Sara was perfect for Dylan (cause she's amazing and gorgeous!) and I actually fit the Ange role much better- and so here we are! 3. What were your first thoughts about the role of Ange? My first thoughts were… I love this chick. I tend to play a lot of strong female characters and they sometimes lend themselves to the villainous side. So, when I read about the character I thought “ooh I can do this!” Her dialogue just felt great and natural to me. It's like trying on a dress....it just seemed to fit! Sometimes you just get a feeling when a character is right for you. Ange is intelligent. She’s powerful. She’s smart, she’s business savvy and she’s living in a man’s world. I love playing strong female roles. 4. Were you familiar with the original Primeval? I wasn’t, until, I auditioned for New World and I knew that it was a spin-off, so I started watching some of the original series and I was like “Wow! This is something I didn’t even know about!” 5. Does your character get any interaction with the creatures in the show? Um, possibly. I’m not sure how much we’re allowed to give… There is a possibility I may step foot into the field. 6. Did you have any previous CGI experience before this show? Yes, doing Sanctuary. But this was the most CGI stuff I’ve done, for sure. 7. How is New World different from or similar to your previous work? Well, I’ve done a lot of sci-fi, so it's a genre I’m very familiar with. What's new for me, is having to react to creatures that aren’t really there. It's definitely a challenge. You never know how you would really react if a dinosaur was in your face. You’d probably freeze and crap your pants! To create that reaction from nothing is definitely a challenge. When there's a bunch of us in a scene together, we all have to work together to make sure we’re all on the same page as far as our reactions go. It was so different when I moved to Los Angeles, almost every part I played out there was comedy, which is a genre I absolutely love!. This kind of role is obviously very dramatic, but we do have comedic elements to the show. A lot of my scenes are with Geoff Gustafson. Once you see the show you’ll fall in love with him, he’s absolutely hilarious. I play the straight man to Geoff’s character. He’s a brilliant comedic actor. Right now I’m also doing a show called “Heartland” on CBC, this is my third season and my characters are very similar in that they’re very strong, competitive, intelligent women. But in one, I’m riding horses and in the other we’re fighting dinosaurs! 8. What can you tell us about your character in Primeval: New World? Well, Ange is the CFO of Cross Photonics, which is the company that she and Evan Cross built together. (His wife died six years previous). I deal with anything related to the business; hiring, firing, overseeing all the budgets and departments, acquiring new contracts etc.… I’m the one that basically has to chase Evan down to get show up at meetings, to build new prototypes.... He’s obviously got other interests, (that being chasing dinosaurs and anomalies). So a big part of my job is managing him, because he’s the brains of the whole operation and I deal with the business side. I need him, because without him the company will fall apart. That has been Ange's challenge, not to mention the fact that she has feelings for Evan, and has for as long as they've been friends. 9. So is she kept in the dark about the creatures at first, or does she find out about it right from the start? Well, Ange knew about Evan’s wife being killed from the start, I’ll leave it up to you guys to watch to see how it all unravels. Obviously if she sees a dinosaur, that doubt would fly out the window. Evan and Ange are close friends so there's a level of trust and understanding there but having someone tell you a story about a dinosaur eating your wife, would seem hard to believe for anyone. 10. Do you appear in all 13 episodes? You’ll have to wait and see! 11. Did you have any memorable moments on set that you would like to share with the fans? The great thing about when Martin Wood directing is, we’ll finish a take, then when we know Martin’s got it, he’ll keep the cameras rolling and say “OK, now the "alternate" ending” That’s kinda the keyword for us to do whatever we want. We've done some ridiculous things. We'll sometimes lean in to kiss each other (even if it's a scene with just me and Sara, or me and Crystal) the crew seems to love those ones, ha! Niall has actually dressed up and surprised the rest of the cast when they've opened the door to enter the scene (I won't give away the details of what he was wearing cuz he may kill me!) Everyone always has a good laugh, so it's nice to change the energy on set sometimes. It is always fun to break Niall, he's usually pretty serious but he’s got a great laugh, so it's quite a victory when he busts out. Sara and I don't have a lot of scenes together but when we do we are laughing most of the time. We make fun of eachother a lot and sometimes have a hard time keeping a straight face during a take. A lot of my favorite moments have been with Geoff Gustafson. He is quite the character so we have a lot of fun. Some of the stuff that we’ve been able to film in Vancouver has been absolutely beautiful. I'll take pictures of the scenery and tweet them and say “I’m at work. Really??” We’re in the mountains, near rivers with the sun shining, it’s pretty amazing! You feel awesome in that type of an environment; you’re around wonderful cast, wonderful crew. It's awesome. 12. Is there anything else you’d like to tell Primeval fans about the show? Watch the show! You’re in for a treat! There’s action, there’s adventure, there’s wonderful characters and relationships, some unexpected turns and some unexpected guest stars that you’ll probably be excited about. I think people are going to love the show. I’d also like to thank the fans, we’ve already got so many people following us and excited for the show to come out and without that, the show would be nothing. That’s why we all love sci-fi so much, because of the fans. They are so dang loyal and they get super excited, so we can trust that they’re going to tune in every week. That definitely keeps us going, and for that we’re grateful. 13. Do you have a favorite character in New World? Well, mine! I’m just kidding, ha! I love all the characters. We’re all so different. The funny thing is, when we were cast in these roles and while having our first meeting with the producers, they were telling us a bit of the back story of each of our characters. We were all like “this is so us!” A lot of the elements of Ange are very close to me, and I think the rest of the cast really felt the same about their characters as well, must be why we're now playing them! What's cool is the producers have been able to inject some of the back story of our own lives, into our characters and they've incorporated some of our skills and talents into scenes as well. We’re becoming one with them and I think that everyone is doing an amazing job. Everyone has really settled into their roles. The fans are going to have favorite characters, but they’re going to have a hard time choosing! If I was watching – I’d probably find the most pleasure in watching Geoff because he’s so funny, but everyone is really great. 14. Do you have a favorite creature in the show? Probably. But I don’t think I can tell you, we’ll have to leave that a surprise. Plus, I've been staring at air so it's hard to choose a favorite creature just yet until we've really seen them come to life. 15. Do you have a favorite episode out of the 13 in Season One? Well, we’ve just finished 12 & 13… the finale just blows away all the other episodes. As it should, because it’s the finale! It’s very exciting and there’s some really great stuff happening that’s going to leave the fans wanting more. That’s for sure. Episode 5, I loved. For the first four episodes, we sort of established “this is what the show is about, these are the characters, and this is what’s happening.” But in Episode 5, we all start to open up and the doors open into the characters a little more so we get see what’s brewing behind their actions. That’s when we really start cooking, in my opinion. Episodes 12 and 13, those are rockin’! You’ll have to tune in to watch all of those up to the finale! You guys will love it! ---- Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Omni Film Productions. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives